


Everybody's Got Their Vice

by LadyLustful



Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [9]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Cock Warming, Crack Relationships, Crying, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Fear Play, Fingering, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sabretooth does the Marvel universe, Sabretooth is a pervert, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Snuff, Vaginal Sex, Victor Creed is a creepy sleazy bastard, Violence, body size kink, creepiness, dub-con, temporary snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor Creed goes to a brothel looking for a distraction. What he finds is a girl that smells suspiciously like the Runt.<br/>The gore and snuff is all in the first chapter, the second contains cock-warming and shower sex and is much more normal.</p><p>Last warning: this is bad sh*t. Don't say I didn't warn you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let Me See Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonGrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonGrimm/gifts).



> A.K.A. the X-men need a trash party too.  
> Title from Iron Maiden song "22 Accacia Avenue".  
> Chapter titles from "Charlotte the Harlot", by the same author.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is that bloody, gory, violent part with actually biting though someone's throat. If you mind that, skip ahead to the shower sex and cockwarming by pressing "Next chapter". No kidding, this is trashy, gory, porn without a single redeeming trait.

He found her by accident, in one of the sleaziest brothels this city has to offer. A five-foot, one hundred pound little slip of a girl, maybe barely legal, maybe not even that. He doesn't care. What he does care about is that she smells like the runt, tastes and heals like him, too, when he scratches her face with a claw and licks he blood off.

"Show me yer claws, kitten", he asks, and sharp metal blades slide from her knuckles.

Perfect. A bite sized portion of Wolverine-flavoured flesh in such a pretty little package.

He pays for the whole night.

"Ya can call me Mr Creed. Or Sabretooth, or Master, or Sir, if you wanna."

He draws it out, enjoying the anticipation that pools low in his belly and fills out his cock - starts with licking her face, over her eyes, her mouth, down her neck, mighty teeth grazing the smooth skin of her throat. He rips her top off next, one tug of his claws getting rid of the crappy material. Another two slices get rid of her skirt and panties. He licks her breasts, sucks on them, the small mounds of flesh fitting almost entirely into his mouth, bites down, enjoying her cry, licks the blood from the wounds left by his fangs.

"Hurt, did it?"

"Yes", she replies uncertainly.

"Good. It's gonna hurt a lot more before I'm through with ya."

She shudders, imperceptible to a normal human.

Bloodlust courses through him, heady and dizzying, a sudden wave that rings in his ears and blurs his vision with red, demanding that he take the edge off before he rips her apart. His suit feels constricting, stiffling - too tight and hot and uncomfortable.

"Undress me", he commands, in not mood to wrangle shirt buttons - a pain in the ass in the best circumstances.

She doesn't answer, just deftly loosens his tie and unbuttons his shirt, stripping them and the t-shirt he has on underneath off him before kneeling down before him to undo his belt and pants.

"While yer down there, kid, why don't ya suck me off?", Creed suggests, leering down at her.

She obeys. Frees his cock from his underwear and if she's surprised at the size, she doesn't show it, just dives straigt in to start with slow, tentative licks. Hello, snake, I'm little she-wolverine.

He smiles, watches her, enjoying the visual as much as he enjoys the feeling of her blowing him, tugs at her hair and digs his claws into her scalp, warm wet blood staining his fingers. Holds her still and thrusts down her throat to feel her gagging around his dick. It's good, but the angle is wrong for any serious kind of leverage.

"On yer back on the bed", he commands.

She scrambles to obey, but is too slow. He picks her up by the throat with one hand, shakes her like she weighs nothing, and throws her on her back on the bed, head hanging off the edge.

"Bite, and ya'll find out what yer small intestine tastes like", he warns, jerks her head back, and shoves his dick right in. He goes deeper this time, past her spasming throat, almost deep enough to bury her face in his pubic hair. Not good enough. He withdraws completely, spit and precum stretching between her lips and his cockhead, then roughly pushes back in, this time bottoming out. It's tight and wet and hot and her throat keeps contracting violently, trying to cough up the large mass blocking it.

"How nice", muses Sabretooth aloud. "I think I could even come before ya suffocate. Let's give it a try, shall we?"

She tries to protest, a delicious vibration of her throat going right to his balls. And he laughs, delighted at the thought of killing her in such a way.

He thrusts, clawed hand falling to her chest, covering her breast completely, nails cutting into skin as he lets them out. Rough, powerful thrusts, desperate for a release from the heat under his skin.

He comes with a howl, one hand squeezing her throat so hard he feels it on his dick, the other ripping deep, jagged welts into her chest, blacks out for a split second with the pleasure.

She's much worse off, of course, red-faced and crying silently and desperately gasping for breath. He lifts her up, like a child, licks the tears off her face.

"Hey, none of that now, kid. Ya did good. Yer ok an' I'm happy with ya."

"In fact, I'm so happy I'm gonna lick yer cunt, how d'ya like that?"

She nods, only a little calmed down, and he kisses her lips, moves down to lick the sweat off her neck, then her chest, slow and focused and tender. Leans over where she's lying on the bed and laves a rough, flat tongue over her breast, catches the blood from the scratches he left there, healed already, massages new, pink skin with his tongue. Sucks on her nipples and tugs on them with blunt front teeth, slashes one with his fang, relishing her small cry of pain and surprise.

"Sorry, pet", he says, then sucks and licks on it until it stops bleeding and heals.

By the time he reaches her cunt she is sopping wet, and he licks it up with ostensible pleasure, a rumbling purr vibrating through her folds. He laps at her with broad strokes, stabs his tongue inside her, massages her clit with it.

"Scream fer me when ya cum", he orders, slipping inside her two fingers, claws retracted entirely, and resumes his licking, pressing on the sweet spot inside her.

She doesn't scream, but she does shudder, and gasp his name out breathlessly. He pops his claws inside her, shredding soft flesh, drawing blood that he licks up eagerly. Then, he pulls out the fingers, shoves three back in, roughly, claws first.

"So wet fer me. Gonna fuck ya hard."

Laura just pants hard, muscles tense from the pain.

He spreads her legs wide around his hips, shoves in, one hand gripping her hip like a vice, claws digging into her skin, other hand on her throat.

"Gonna ruin ya, pretty thing. Stretch ya out and tear ya up so good even tha healin' factor won't help ya. Rip ya into bloody pieces an' eat 'em.'

He seems to be getting off on the gory, creepy talk, hips pumping with inhuman strength and no finesse.

'Don't', she forces out.

'What was that, sweet thing? I wanna hear ya scream an' beg loud an' clear.'

'Please, don't do this to me.'

'Wasn't that hard, was it?'

He drags her in close, claws digging deep, bloody furrows in her back, curls his spine to place his open jaws over her throat, fangs digging into the sides of her neck, tasting her fear and sweat.

Then he bites down, relishing the way her body jerks. The pleasure of the kill and his orgasm mix as they both wash through him, leaving him floating in blissful red haze with no notion of his surroundings.

He stays inside her as he comes down from his high, pulls his teeth out of her crushed, slashed throat and laps at the wound as it heals, semi-counscious with pleasure.

Slowly, after his dick has softened all the way and his heart slowed down to the languid pace of rest, he feels her pulse return under his tongue.

He draws out, lays her out on the bed, covering her with the bloody sheets, and stretches out beside her himself, waiting for her to wake up.

He drifts off, sated and suddenly weary.


	2. Let Me See Love

She wakes up entirely healed but crusted with dry blood, the huge blonde asleep beside her, curled up on his side, the crappy  matress sagging underneath his weight. She goes to get up, praying not to wake him. No such luck. Amber eyes slit open.

'Hey, baby girl', purrs Creed, and grabs for her wrist.

Laura forces a smile, trying not to let her fear show.

'None of that now. I ain't in tha' mood fer that rough shit. Though I wouldn't exactly mind fuckin' ya again, nice an' slow.'

He pulls her in easily, cups the back of her head in a huge hand.

'Tell ya what. I'll screw ya again, twice more, no claws, no pain, no violence, an' pay ya fer two hours. Easy money, if ya can stand me long enough to earn it.'

'You won't hurt me again?'

'Tha's what I said, kid.'

'Deal.'

'Ya want breakfast?' She stares with disbelief as he reaches for the phone. ' 'S on me. Healin' an' fuckin' always makes me hungry, an' yer skinny enough as it is.'

She nods, and hears him order as she walks into the bathroom to pee.

 

He pulls her into the shower with him, rubs cheap-smelling  soap over both of them with huge hands until the water runs clear and she feels almost human again, thick, blunt fingers touching her skin with something resembling care. Has her wash him, chest and back and ass and slowly thickening cock, then lifts her up with ease, sliding into her hard and fast, all at once.

"Fuck, yer tight", he grunts.

She grabs onto him for purchase, wraps her legs and arms around his waist and neck respectively, face against his chest. His hands on her ass and back are huge, his cock is too big and thick inside her, stretching her wide, a minor, dull pain accompanied by the pins and needles of healing. She shifts, trying to alleviate it.

'Tha's my baby girl', he chuckles, water streaming over his face and dripping from his blonde hair, and lifts her up only to slam her back down again.

He's mostly non-verbal once he gets into it, screwing her hard and fast enough to seriously bruise a normal person, growling and grunting, claws scratching her skin lightly.

It hurts, but it also feels disturbingly good, the stretch, and the pain and the heat of trying to heal right up again.

He pulls her right off, turns her around, back to his chest and drives back into her, both hands holding her up by the waist, huge fingers splayed on her stomach, pressing hard. He can feel his cock moving under thin skin, pushing it outwards with every thrust into wet, tight heat. It's hot, in a weird, pervy way, and Victor Creed has always been a shameless, incorrigible pervert. He fucks her hard and fast, bouncing her up and down, then stills when he comes, feeling her muscles milk his orgasm out of him.

'That wasn't so bad, was it?'

'No, sir.'

'You sore?'

'A bit?'

'Want me to kiss ya better?'

'I...'

He scoops her right up, kneels between her spread legs, huge hands holding her ass. Then, he lowers his mouth to her cunt. She squeals a little in surprise. Creed's tongue is large and rough and freakishly agile, his beard weirdly soft, like animal fur, on her thighs. He licks and sucks with enthusiasm, trying to keep his fang-like teeth away from her flesh. Her hand goes down to his head reflexively, petting his wet blonde hair, then gripping at the wet strands in pleasure. It just makes him purr against her cunt.

 

The room still smells like fear and sex and hurt of course, sheets caked with blood and cum. It turns her stomach, makes her reel with a sharp wave of nausea as she walks through the door.

She opens the window, stands naked in it, breathing in cold breeze and car fumes and cigarette smoke and and the scent of plants on the lawn and food from at least five different places down the street. Creed moves in behind her, presses his body to the back off hers, thighs to her ass and crotch to her back, drops massive, hairy arms over her shoulders. He smells like the motel's soap and wet hair and satisfied, but still smouldering lust. His huge palms cup her breasts, a claw tracing her nipple lightly.

There's a knock on the door. They break apart, Laura reaching for a towel to cover herself as Creed looks for his wallet, then opens the door buck-ass naked.

He makes her sit in his lap when they eat, feeding them both pancakes and fruit and bacon with one hand while the other roams over her body.

'Is this a kink of yours?', she asks.

He chuckles, huge chest vibrating against her back.

'Everythin's a kink when yer my age. Mostly I just don't get to do that datey shit much.'

She nods. With what she's seen yesterday of his preferences, it makes sense. But he's nice now, has been since they woke up, civil and even fond, and she allows herself to relax, leaning against his chest as she sucks maple syrup and grease from his fingers.

'Ain'cha a cute little pet? Could just keep ya round as a chew toy.'

Halfway through the meal her lifts her leg up, slides up inside her in one long smooth stroke, thick and smooth and warm, stretching her with a solid, continuous pressure.

'Are you going to fuck me, sir?'

'Nope. Just lookin' fer somewhere to keep that warm. Can ya do that fer me?'

'Yes?'

'Good girl', he chuckles and feeds her another bite of pancakes.

 

He has her once more before he leaves, driving into from behind, her claws out, both wrists wrapped in his huge hand, quick and dirty and painfully normal. Gets dressed and kisses her on the temple, perfectly chaste.

"See ya round, sweet thing."

She has a creeping feeling that she will.


End file.
